Zayik
}}| }}} - }} |- ! colspan="2" style="font-size:130%; text-align:center; background-color:#0000cc;" | }}} |- } | style="background-color: #0000cc;" Birthdate August 4th 1994 - }} } | style="background-color: #0000cc;" Birthplace Winnipeg Manitoba Canada - }} } | style="background-color: #0000cc;" Height 5'7 - }} } | style="background-color: #0000cc;" Weight 178kgs - }} } | style="background-color: #0000cc;" Eye color Hazel - }} } | style="background-color: #0000cc;" Hair color Black - }} } | style="background-color: #0000cc;" Blood type O- - }} } | style="background-color: #0000cc;" Fighting style Wing Chun (with joint locking and pressure point technique's added in) - }} } | style="background-color: #0000cc;" Likes Training, Ramen, Meditating, Playing video games, Ice Cream - }} } | style="background-color: #0000cc;" Dislikes Dishonest people, Cowards, Evil people, Pop music (soooo evil) - }} } | style="background-color: #0000cc;" Rival(s) None as of yet - }} } | style="background-color: #0000cc;" Hobbies Video Games, Eating Ice-cream, Listening to music, Praying, Meditate , Training - }} } | style="background-color: #0000cc;" Moveset None - }} } | style="background-color: #0000cc;" First game None - }} } | style="background-color: #0000cc;" English voice actor(s) John Van vlack - }} } | style="background-color: #0000cc;" Japanese voice actor(s) Unknown - }} } | style="background-color: #0000cc;" Motion capture actor(s) John Van vlack - }} } | style="background-color: #1000cc;" Live action actor(s) None - }} |}Zayik is a young Canadian martial artist who is known all around the world he has traveled the globe to study and learn different cultures and has practiced many kinds of spiritual teachings such as the practice's of Christianity, Buddhism, Islam, Judaism, Shintoism, Hinduism as well as many others. Biography Appearance Zayik is a very short young man he is well built with a muscular frame he also has olive colored skin with Dark Black hair that reaches half way down his neck he also has brown eyes and bushy eyebrows that many often say are SOO FLUFFY he also has a long scar going down his chest. His main attire is a white sleeveless jacket that reaches down to his midriff with gold fur on the shoulders he also wears a red headband that partially covers his eyebrows as well as a red belt around his waist and a pair of golden colored sparring glove he also wear a pair of black pants that have gold plates with spikes going down the outside of each legs and he also wears a pair of black shoes. His Appearance can also be a black version of his jacket with red fur instead of gold and the buckle on his right shoulder is silver with two gold circles diagonally across he still also wears a pair of black pants with silver plates going down the outside of each the leg his head hand is still red as well as his belt and he also wears black shoes. Story Zayik who was born in Winnipeg Manitoba Canada he was raised by his father and mother for the first 3 years of his life until his parents met a tragic death at the hands of Akuma he wandered around the city until he started to steal wallets so he could feed himself one day he tried to steal from a woman she caught him red handed and as she yelled to get his attention he ran off he was about to starve to death when the woman from before saw him she introduced herself as Ophelia. She took him to where she lived and took care of parentless children she took him in and raised him as her own son until he was the age of 7 she unfortunately met a sad end when she fought a fighter named Akuma she put a great fight during the fight she gave the children enough time to escape. He Devoted his life to becoming stronger than Akuma he made a promise to himself that he would defeat Akuma he traveled all around the world and studied many spiritual practices from Christianity to Hinduism as well as Buddhism, Taoism and others such as the teachings of Islam and Shintoism as well as many others. At the age of 20 he enter his first tournament the International Extreme Fighting Championship and he won the tournament by defeating a man named Ken Masters who congratulated him on his win and left he didn't feel satisfied and he kept wanting more fights this is when he fought in the World Strike Masters Tournament. Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Canadian Characters